1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device for a switching of switches.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A switching device is taught in the Printed Patent Document European EP 0211075 B1, which switching device includes a disk, by way of which disk several parallel shafts are rotatable simultaneously by same amounts, wherein a first drive device is attached at a disk and wherein a second drive device is attached to a carrier and is coupled to the first drive device such that the actuation of one of the two drive devices brings the disk to turn in a prescribed way.
A switching device for chaff cutters, circular saws and similar machines is known from the German Printed Patent Document DE 9401016 U1, wherein the switching device interrupts a current supply upon opening of certain casing parts and also upon overloading. The switching device exhibits an outer actuating member, wherein the position of the outer actuating member is to correspond to the state of the electrical switching device, wherein a gear wheel is furnished for the connection of setting member and setting device, which gear wheel is effective in the two switching directions.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to create a low height constructed switching device, by way of which several switches can be switched reliably and precisely as selected.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a switching device comprising a plurality of switching modules, wherein each switching module includes a switch, connection clamps, an actuator, a transfer device, wherein the transfer device propagates a drive motion initiated by the actuator in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the actuator, and a switching pin, wherein the transfer device transfers the drive motion to the respective switching pin of the switching module, wherein the switching pin is axially shiftable and is disposed parallel to the axis of the actuator and at a distance from the actuator.
The actuator includes an actuating handle rotatable around the axis of the actuator and an actuating sleeve, wherein the actuating sleeve is pluggably coupled to the actuating handle. The actuating sleeve exhibits at least one stop web, wherein the stopweb is swivelable against at least one stop wall, wherein the stop wall is furnished at a closure cover. The actuating sleeve exhibits an actuating pin in axial direction, wherein the actuating pin penetrates the closure cover through a bore hole.
A closure cover, wherein the transfer device includes a drive gear wheel, and at least two switching gear wheels are disposed in a plane with the drive gear wheel and engaging with the drive gear wheel, wherein the switching gear wheels are rotatably supported at the guide pin in the closure cover. An actuating pin has a dog follower nose, wherein the actuating pin engages into a hole of the drive gear wheel and wherein the latter drive gear wheel includes at least one receiver groove for a coupling engagement of the dog follower nose of the actuating pin. The drive gear wheel includes drive teeth corresponding to gear teeth of the switching gear wheels and locking teeth disposed coaxially to the drive teeth, wherein at least one locking piece of a switching arrest engages into the locking teeth. A locking piece, and a closure cover can be provided, wherein the locking piece is supported in the closure cover with a compression spring acting radially against locking teeth of the drive gear wheel. A switching pin is associated with the switching module, and a pressure piece is coordinated to each switching gear wheel for the switching pin of the switching module and coordinated to each one of the at least two switching gear wheels. The switching gear wheel includes an about circular shaped switching crank with at least one switching recess at the side disposed toward a pressure piece, wherein the switching recess corresponds to a control cam of the pressure piece.
An intermediate wall can be furnished for guiding two pressure pieces and disposed between the two pressure pieces coordinated to one switching gear wheel. At least one guide web can engage into a guide groove for a slidable support of a pressure piece in the closure cover.
At least one of the two switching gear wheels includes different symbols for a selective switching coding, wherein the symbols of the switching gear wheel are disposed shaped as a circle within the switching crank, wherein at least one coding part for the symbols of the switching gear wheel is formed at a wall of the switching gear wheel. A casing can be provided for supporting the connection terminals. Two explosion protected switches are mounted such into a casing of the switching module that switching pins protruding out of the guide sleeves are resting with their free ends at pressure pieces of the transfer device.
A distance spacer can be disposed between switching modules, wherein the distance spacer includes a foot part with two sideways protruding support webs, wherein the support webs grip under a casing of the switching module, wherein the distance spacer includes an opening, wherein an actuating pin is guided in the opening, wherein the casing of the switching module and the distance spacer include locking openings for an engagement of locking hooks, wherein the locking hooks are formed at the closure cover. A closure cover includes a display opening at the end of a guide groove for an end part of a guide web formed at a pressure piece.
Additional advantages and the substantial details of the invention can be gathered from the following description and the drawing, which show in the schematic presentation preferred embodiments as an example.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.